


Frosting

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas innuendoes, Frosting, Gen, Leigharry, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know," Harry said looking at her and smirking, "I think you like the way frosting tastes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

"Harry, stop! You're going to ruin it if you keep adding so much frosting!" Leigh-Anne scolded, her eyebrows knitting in concentration, she was trying to focus on decorating the gingerbread house she and Harry had made together. Initially Harry wasn't going to help, but after a few shots to his ego about being a man who can't build a simple gingerbread house, he didn't have much of a choice but to 'prove her wrong.'

"But I want a lot of frosting on it, it makes the house looks more Christmas-y having 'snow' everywhere," Harry argued adding an obnoxious amount of the sugary white stuff on the roof and smearing it around with a spatula he retrieved from one of the kitchen drawers.

"But I don't like the way it tastes, it's gross," Leigh-Anne could only stomach so much of it and used as little as possible when decorating.

"I don't know," Harry said looking at her and smirking, "I think you like the way frosting tastes."

Leigh-Anne scoffed and rolled her eyes, "We're not about to go there, Harry, I want to get this done before everyone shows up. It would've been done yesterday if you didn't interrupt me when I was making the bloody gingerbread men and cupcakes." She shot him a quick glare, he always like to divert her attention away from whatever she was baking to do things that were down right unsanitary in their kitchen. She hoped the gang would never find out about the things they've done mere inches away from the food they've eaten, they were scarred enough as it is...

"Why not? It's not going anywhere and we have 15 minutes before everyone shows up. Look at it this way, it's practically finished and nobody's going to eat it anyways," he said pulling on her robe. Could you blame him for having a craving for her cookie dough when she almost, just almost, walked around naked most of the time?

"Don't say that, Niall eats my gingerbread houses! Plus I need that time to get ready, I can't wait to show the girls this dress I picked out," she replied, it was this tight red and black number that they'd love. "Fuck," she muttered when one of the 'icicles' fell down.

"I've got it," Harry scooped it up with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Don't see why you don't like it, it's delicious!"

"Thanks.. and it just tastes weird and overly processed or something..." she said contemplating its taste, maybe she should try white chocolate next year just to mix it up a little. 

"You should decorate it with my frosting, I bet everyone would love it!"

"Gross! That's nasty as fuck, Harry! Why would you even say that? Eww! It's bad enough I-eww, just eww.. Hey, cut it out!" she snapped, hitting his hand away from sneaking inside of her robe. "Get out of my kitchen!"

"C'mon, it'll be quick! You know you want to, I can tell you want it," he teased grabbing her hips from behind. "I can see your gumdrops," he whispered before sprinkling her neck with kisses.

"N-no! Get away from me!" she said pushing him off her. "We don't have the time and I want to finish this... After everyone leaves tonight, I'm all yours."

"But my log wants to find refuge in your chimney!" He whined, Harry only needed three minutes, maybe four, and they'd both be glowing brighter than the Star of Bethlehem afterwards.

"Well, it's not gonna! This chimney still has ashes from last night," she chided.

"Then could you atleast smoke my log? I'll leave you alone if you do," he promised.

"Alright, stop using Christmas innuendos, you're going to ruin the holiday for me."

"Leigh-Anne, please? It hurts," Harry said thrusting his hips into her side, his arousal pressing into the thin material of her silk robe.

"And who's fault is that? Stop being such a horndog all the time," she said still trying to concentrate and not bite her lip, she never could deny Harry when he was like...that. 

"Leigh, please?" he begged planting his face in her neck and lightly sucking on the spot below her ear, his hips grinding into her in sensual circles. He heard her sigh and saw her grab the counter when she titled her head to the side to offer more of her neck to him, his lips curled into a smirk against her skin; he knew he had her now.

"I fucking hate you, Harry," she lied pushing her bum into his groin to feel more of him. "Get on the counter," she ordered.

"Why don't you get on your-"

The corner of her eyes caught his when she turned her head. "Are you really going to argue about this right now?!" 

"Nope," he hurriedly and jumping on the counter before she changed her mind, as long as she sucked him off he wouldn't be picky about it.

Her hands flew to his zipper, deftly pulled him from his pants and started stroking him to his full hardness, Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as her soft hands alternating between twisting and squeezing him. She shot him a quick look from beneath her lashes, just the way he loved and zigzagged her tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the tip before swallowing him whole.

"Shit, Leigh-Anne," Harry cursed fisting her hair, she wasn't playing around, he almost came just from that; his woman sure knew how to please him!

Leigh-Anne pulled off him and slapped his hand, "Don't touch my hair, it took forever to do it."

Harry nodded dumbly, he didn't care, he wanted her lips wrapped around his co-

Nevermind, there they were.

His eyes rolled back and he groaned, there was a lot of things that he loved about his girlfriend... but was it wrong that one of those things was the fantastic blowjobs she gave him? She had lips that were made for this!

Her tongue swirled around his tip, she used the underside to swipe over his head before stiffening it and tonguing his slit.

"I fucking love you!" Harry gasped almost reaching for her head again.

Leigh-Anne snorted and took him out of her mouth to stroke him a few times, "You always say that when I'm blowing you."

"Because I- fuck," he grunted when her lips found he head of his member and sucked harshly, her hand jerking him frantically. "I do!" he yelled. "I love you!"

"Do you really?" she asked slapping his length against her flattened tongue and quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, so much!" He did, and not because she gave him blowjobs in the middle of their kitchen.

"What'd you get me for Christmas?" she asked sucking him down her throat again and swallowing around him.

Harry squeaked, "This really pretty-" he groaned when her mouth withdrew some only to make room for her hand to stroke what wasn't being attended to by her tongue. "Ahh! You almost got me, I'm not telling you," he grinned, she was too smart sometimes, he would tell her everything and anything when her mouth did things like this to his favorite attachment.

Her teeth scraped his sensitive pink tip and he yelped, Leigh-Anne looked at her boyfriend, she loved the expressions that danced across his face when she had him like this; Harry was beautiful when he was at her mercy. She could taste his salty precum on her taste buds and knew he was close, her hand found its way to his sac and gave it a squeeze when she pulled off him to say something. But Harry's pecker had other plans and he came on her face in long ribbons.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he apologized watching her eyes widen and feeling her hand stop stroking him, some if his essence was running down to her fingers and he knew she hated when he didn't warn her when he was about to cum. He would squirt his load wherever on her and she would get ticked. He didn't understand why, she didn't have a problem swallowing or letting him coat her insides, but if there was uh, some face painting involved, she would freak out.

Her hand released him and her eyes narrowed at him sharply, he knew she was about to yell at him, he just knew it as a fact. 

Her hand wiped at his seed running down her face and then shook it in disgust, flinging it from her fingers.

"Harry, you know you're supposed to-"

"It's on the house.." He said quietly tuning out her complaints.

"It's so gross! Don't-"

"It landed on the house.." He said a little louder.

"Why would you-"

"Leigh-Anne!" Harry snapped and she shut her mouth, he usually didn't raise his voice to her. "You flung it on the gingerbread house," he stated pointing at it, the off white substance hanging to the edge off the roof like the perfect icicle she had been trying to make.

"What the hell? Now I have to throw it out!" she complained and glared at him. "This is your fault!"

"I mean, Niall would still eat it if we don't say anything.." he said tucking himself back into his pants.

"You're sick, I'm not going to let Niall eat this," she said looking at the other spots Harry's seed had landed, it was everywhere! "And you probably ruined my makeup!" she added as an afterthought, she had been all dolled up and ready to step into her dress, now she most likely had to reply her foundation.

"No, you just didn't finish wiping off your Christmas facial, that's all," Harry joked. "Merry Christmas, you're welcome!" He said winking at her and chuckling when she cursed his name.

Later when everyone was over and Niall asked where her standard gingerbread house was, Harry wouldn't stop laughing next to her. Leigh-Anne mumbled out a response Niall couldn't catch and Harry told him to check the trash...and that was before Niall noticed the white stains on Harry's trousers.

___xx

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all of you lovely people! x


End file.
